Pemberly Proposal
by HARMONIESANGEL
Summary: Lizzie and her aunt and uncle visit Pemberly. But wandering where she shouldnt comes back to haunt her.    This is my first story so please give me some reviews so i can improve on the next fan fic. x
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the sculpture room, to see that my aunt and uncle were nowhere to be found. I took this chance to take a look up stairs; the housekeeper did say that no one was home.

"Wow" I muttered under my breath. The staircase was extraordinary, the steps made of silver birch and the railings of great oak. Every step you took, made you feel regal.

As I reached the top I turned left towards a set of double doors with pink panels and gold separators. I turned to brass handle and pushed the doors open just enough to squeeze through. I left the door ajar in need for a hasty escape. I had a feeling I wasn't meant up here. The room was breath taking, light pink walls, and a white sofa in the middle of the room with a small table in front of that, but I could see no one drank in here. Little animal figures on shelves all over the walls, with a grand fireplace opposite me and a set of doors on either side of it, identical to the ones I came through.

I walked towards the left hand doors, being careful not to knock anything off the shelves. As I stepped towards the doors I could hear the faint sound of music, the music my sister Mary usually plays at our piano at home. I noticed the door was slightly open, just enough to peak through.

The room was exactly the same as the one I was stood in but there was a black piano in the middle of the room instead of a sofa and the two sets of doors next the fire place were blue not pink and so were the walls. I couldn't see the players face but I could see the back of her head in the head in the mirror.

I was so overwhelmed be the beauty of the room that I got distracted.

"Brother!" the girl cried. This word pulled me out of my distraction.

"Georgiana my dear" just then a male appeared out of the shadows and Georgiana flung her self into her brother's arms. "keep playing please it was quite beautiful." The male set her down and she went and sat back at her piano. I figured the male must have come in through the blues doors whilst I was distracted.

The piano started up again and the male turned around, before I could only see the back of his head in the mirror, but now I saw his whole face, the man was Mr Darcy. The person who took my sister Jane's love away from her, by Taking Mr Bingley to London. Then proposed to me in the pouring rain, telling me he loved me against my will. I despised the man.

As Darcy turned he looked in the mirror and straight at me. He spun towards my door and took a step towards me.

"haah" the gasp escaped my lips, as I swivelled away from my door and towards the ones on the other side of the room, thanking God I had left them open. As I ran through the doors and reached the top of the stairs, I looked behind just to see Darcy pass through the first set of doors. I lifted my dress and bolted down the stairs taking good care as not to slip up.

I reached the bottom of the stair case I took for the main door and out on to the porch. My heart pounding and my head spinning I made a left at the bottom of the porch and made a sharp left towards to pond. I ran down the hill and stood at the edge of the lake doubled over. My breath coming in short, ragged gasps.

" I…think…lost…him," I breathed. But just then I heard.

" Miss Elizabeth, Miss Elizabeth!" I turned to see Darcy making his way down the hill his blue riding coat flapping in his wake.

"Mr Darcy, ' I am so sorry, I didn't know any one was home, and I lost my aunt and uncle and went looking for them, I am so sorry." I stammered, my word just tripping over each other to get out.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am so glad to have seen you. I need to talk with you about, Bingley and your sister Jane. And I need you to know my reasoning for sending Mr Wickham north…."

"Sir I beg you to not try to justify the actions on which you tore my sisters great love from her and broke her apart. And sending an innocent man away when my sister Lydia was falling in love with him" I screamed this, I was furious. " I am leaving sir and do wish not to see you again for the length of me existence" I took a step to leave passed but he thrust him arm towards me, in his hand there was a letter.

"if you wont listen to my voice at least please read my explanation in this letter" I hear the hurts and rejection in his voice that was displayed all over his face.

" Okay, ill read this letter" I took the letter then stepped past him and made my way up hill. As I did so I opened the letter and started to read…

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Bennet._

_I have two accusations to make amends for. The first being the accusation, that I tore the love from your sister by taking Bingley to London. I did so because I saw that your sister had not the same amount of interest in my dear friend Bingley that he did for Jane. But he has been convinced by myself and colonel Fitzwilliam to move back to Hertfordshire to be with Jane once more and a letter has been sent to Jane by Bingley expressing his love for her._

_As for the second being that I sent Wickham to the north just to spite him. But that is not true. 3yrs ago Wickham and my sister were courting and were soon due to marry. But he convinced Georgiana to elope in a play to take her inheritance. But only got as far as Newcastle. He then demanded £600 for him to leave without a fuss and not to bother our family again. And I saw his intentions were the same with your sister Lydia and I couldn't see her hurt like Georgiana. _

_But of course you know I did it all for you. _

_Yours truly_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy. _

"oh my, I didn't know" I finished reading the letter as I got to the top of the hill. I turned to see Mr Darcy walking along the edge of the lake.

"Mr Darcy!" I shouted. He halted and turned to look at me. I ran back down the hill. My emotions all in a firework but all I knew was that i had to tell him I really felt.

"Please I didn't know. I didn't know about Georgiana or about Bingley." I said tears rolling down my cheeks and off the bottom of my chin.

" Well now you do. So why don't you just stop taunting me and leave like said you were going to." He snapped he turned on his heel and started walking again.

" I love you!" these three words made him turn back to me. " I always have but have just been too stubborn to tell you. And I don't think I can hate you anymore for what you did to Jane and Lydia not knowing now why you did it. So if you will please have me I will love to marry." As I said this, the tears increased and I sank to the ground and stared out over the lake letting sink in for him.

I felt him lower himself beside me. "of course ill still have you. If you can lives the rest of you life with my pride and self centeredness." At the last part we both laughed slightly.  
>" I am sure I can live with that as long as I've got you beside me." I turned to look at him. I saw the hurt and rejection gone and replacing it was joy and fulfilment.<p>

We sat like this on the ground with my head on his shoulder and his arm around mine for a long while. And I could have sang as I am sure I was happiest girl in the world at that point.


	2. Chapter 2

Word got back to Hertfordshire that i was engaged to Mr Darcy. Of course mother was utterly pleased, but Mr Darcy's aunt could not be said the same for. Mr Darcy got a letter two days after the engagement speaking of myself as a vindictive, little woman who was only interested in marriage to him for his £10,000 a year income and his massive Pemberly estate. Darcy took a trip to Rosings park to speak to his aunt about the unkind wording of her letter face to face, leaving myself and Georgiana to do some wedding shopping.

Mr Darcy had been gone for 3 days when a letter came from rosings saying my husband-to-be had been taken ill and was to stay and extra three days. I sent a letter back expressing my wishes for him to get better soon and to be notified if i was needed to be at his side. Georgiana tried to keep me busy by constant shopping for ribbon and dresses and even some shoes, just to try and keep my mind away from my dear sick Mr Darcy. As we sat in the Starlings restaurant, getting some lunch i realised i had not asked Georgiana a very vital question. "Georgiana. You will soon be my sister will you not?" i asked. Her expression quite shocked, but also stil very dainty and polite. My self and Georgiana had gotten to know each other very well over the past couple of days. " yes i will, Miss Elizabeth, why do you ask?" she asked, her expression now changed to puzzled, her blonde hair tumbling over shoulder. "well it is just i was wondering if you would be interested in being a bridesmaid in mine and your brothers wedding." I was looking at the table and peeked up underneath me lashes to look at her expression. She was smiling wildly. "of course Miss Elizabeth, it would be an honour." She said. We paid for a food, went to our carriage and headed for home. Pemberly was now my home, Darcy was going to have my things moved there very soon.

When we got back Mrs Jones the house keeper said their was something waiting for me in the gold room. When I asked what it was she told me "I am not permitted to tell, my Lady." Turned on her heel with a smile and left towards the kitchen without another word. I went up the stairs and took a right towards the gold room. As i stood outside i didn't know whether to knock or just walk in as i did not know what was waiting for me inside. I chose to just walking waiting to see a package or a letter on the table. Instead at the desk by the window, looking onto the drive i saw. Mr Darcy. "William," i said he rose from his chair and made his way towards me arms open. I flung myself into his arms just as Georgiana did on the day he proposed me. He spun me round then set me down onto the ground, we looked into each others eyes neither wanting to break the beautiful silence. I opened my mouth to say something but before my words could spill out his lips were on mine. Tenderly and lovingly, pushing mine open, so that i could feel his breath in my mouth. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. He did the same with my waist. Our kiss was too short for my liking but it had to end sometime. We parted so that we just stood there hand in hand. "Welcome back will." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

i was glad to have William home. The house seemed empty without him, even with all of Georgiana's distractions. i sat in the blue room, thinking about the day, Fitzwilliam had taken me, to be his wife-to-be. I hadn't meant to meet him, at pemberly, i was just meant to look at the house with my aunt and uncle on a trip to Derbyshire after Jane had gone to London with our other aunt and uncle. My curiosity had got the better of me, and i had wandered where i shouldn't and accidently got caught by his sister. Apparently my aunt and uncle had been looking for me for hours around the house with the house keeper, but it was Georgiana that pointed out to them where i was. They were staying in the tavern in the town, but were invited to stay with us, for a couple of days by invitation, of Darcy himself.

Of course, William and my uncle got up to some fishing whilst myself, Georgiana and my aunt went into to town to shop and we read in the library, and talked of idle gossip. We had a quite pleasant time, but their time to leave cam all to quickly. With my uncle stocked with fish from what will soon be 'our' lake.

With tie flying by, and only two weeks before the wedding, visitors were becoming more frequent, and time alone with Will was becoming more scarse. But even our time alone was filled with shopping trips and wedding plans.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**A:N **** SOO SORRY IT IS TAKING ME SOO LONG TO UPDATE WITH MY NEXT CHAPTER BUT HAVE BEEN HAVING A FEW TECHNICAL PROBLEMS THAT HAVE DELETED ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS FROM MY PC. I KNOW ANNOYING RIGHT? SO I HAVE BEEN TYPING SOO HARD THAT MY COMPUTER QUITE LITERALLY HAS STEAM COMING OUT OF THE KEY BOARD. HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE BACK ON TRACK WITH MY NEXT CHAPTER. ONCE AGAIN SOO SORRY, FOR THE MAJORLY MASSIVE DELAY. HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME. XX **

** NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST PLANS FOR THE WEDDING AND THE DAY BEFORE. IM HOPING TO GO FOR MUCH MUCH LARGER CHAPTERS HAVE REALISED MINE A RE LITTLE TOO SHORT. XX **

** THANKS XOXO HARMONIESANGEL. **

**P.S ANY QUESTION JUST PM ME AND ILL REPLY ASAP! **


	5. Chapter 5

"we'll each other in a few days lizzie" Jane said, she gave me a brief hug and walked towards her carriage. Jane had been staying with us for a few days to help with the preparations. My wedding to Mr Darcy is only a week away. I'm so scared, but excited at the same time. It is really over powering. If it hasn't been for the ever calming effects of the presence of my future husband i think i would have had a break down by now. jane's carriage was halfway down the drive, i was sad to see her go but as she reminded me, we would be in each others presence in a few days anyway. jane was coming back a couple of days before the wedding to have her dress finalised and to help with the last minute touches to my wedding.

i turned to look at my house, it was quiet now. quiet was an unfamiliar feeling in the pemberley manor as of the past few weeks, but it felt nice to finally be able to sit and breathe for a while. i started to walk towards the staircase to find William, but before i reached the bottom of the stairs i saw a blue blur and felt my self crashing to the ground. i think i hit my head. i opened my eyes to see a panting victoria scrambling to her feet. i got up and smoothed over my dress.

"i'm so sorry miss, i didnt see you, i - i - i " her face was streaked with tears i could see the terror in her eyes, she was tripping over words"

"victoria stop, take a breath and calm down. its fine. no blood no fowl right?" she was breathing deeper now, the tears had stopped, and she was visibly calmer. once i was sure she wasnt going to start crying again i carried on, " now what has you in such a hurry that you failed to see my prescence in your haste"

"miss i was sent for you, but i couldn't find you anywhere miss, i checked the gardens and the library and your chambers miss, but you were nowhere to be seen miss, i thought jane had already left so i was starting to think something had happened to you, miss. i was headed to mr darcy's chambers to see if were there after cook told me you might be about, and well you know the rest miss." she was panting and looked so out of breath, i was worried for her. victoria is a new maid of ours, we hired her when one of our others left to go on maternity leave. she was usually the mask of calm never showed emotion and here she was stodd in front of me having a near breakdown.

"what were you sent to find me for dear?"

"miss lilly needs to see you imediately upstairs in the dressing room. she says it is emergency miss, she didnt tell me what the emergency was just that there was an emergency miss, you have to come quick, please miss or i fear she will come after you herself" i chuckled att he clearly panicked state of her. she lifted her eyebrows in question at me as to ask if i had gone insane.

"come on dear, lets go see what lilly needed. im sure it was just that the boleroes dont match the hair peices or something completely triviasl like that. no need to worry dear."

we headed up stairs to see what is was that lilly wanted. it turned out to be just as i said. the hair peices that had arrived were ivory not white, lilly had a fit. i thought she was going to eat my head for this mistake. lilly is our wedding planner she takes care fo everything from the dress sizings to the candles on the table, of course she cant make any decisions unless i say thats ok first. but she had relieved some stress that has been laying on my shoulders.

After my meeting with lilly i went to library so spend sometime with Will, we didnt talk i just pulled a book and sat with him whilst we read in each others arms. lately we havent felt the need for small talk we just liked eachs others prescence. of course when we go to bed at night we ask each other about our days. but during the day just like be with each other. and with so much going on its hard to be with each other all the time as we are always being ripped from each others grasp by something or someone needed our prescence somewhere else.

as we went to bed that night i explained all about the incident with victoria and lilly nearly flying of the handle about ivory hair peices, i didnt see what it mattered but i knew lilly was a perfectionist and wanted everything to be amazing for my big day. all i had to do now was relax until that big day arrived, nothing else had to be done on my part until jane turns up in a few days for last minute fittings.

Will had done nothing of particular interest that day, he had taken cobalt, his horse out for a ride around the grounds for an hour and then went to walk around about the lake, but had then spent the rest of the day in the library doing paper work and reading books.

i fell asleep that night in Will's arms with the feeling of relief, happiness and relief swirling around my mind.

the next few days went by soo quick, nothiing to do but relax, i know a normal bride doesnt just relax the week before her wedding, she is usually a nervous wreck, but i just felt everything would fall into place. before i knew it jane was back and we were upstairs in the dressign with lilly whilst adriana added the last adjustments to our dresses.

"it's beautiful lizzie honestly i dont think i have ever worn anything so gorgeous." jane wore a floor length ice blue dress with white lace attached to the bodice part for extra colour. jane was my maid of honour, sp she had a different dress to georgiana my bridesmaid. georgiana's dress was floor length but it was purple, i knw the colours would clash with each other but thats how i wanted it to be, so nothing blended in with the suroundings.

"it's my pleasure jane, anything for my sister" i could see tears in her eyes. "ouch!" adriana pricked my with a pin " that better not have drawn blood adriana and spoilt my dress" i gave her a stern look, i hated being horrible to people, i ttried to keep my face straight but the pout that she put on her own sent me over the edge laughing, myself and jane were having an amazing time, i dont what i will do without her when she moves to london with bingley for 6 months. i shall hardly see her, i hardly see her now and that is hard enough, but she had bingley, they are set to be married 3 months after Will and i get back off our honeymoon to france.

georgiana joined us not long after we had stopped laughing, she had been over the feilds with her new dog, honey. william her for her just the other day, she seemed to be getting bored with nothing to do around the house and with all her friends off on holiday at the moment he thought would be a nice distraction something fer to put her effort and affection into whilst we are in france aswell, for she will be staying here to keep an eye on the manor and the staff are here to keep her company.

georgiana went to the seperation compartment and put on her dress on then she came and took janes place on the step, jane was done now so she went to go get changed into her other dress. we were in the dressing room for four hours, my feet hurt so much from standign for 3 hours of it with no break as to not ruin the dress. with all the changes complete and adriana all packed up, when we changed she bid us farwell to us and left to the B&B in lambton.

georgiana reited to her room not long after adriana left us, lilly left to check to last minute menu's for tommorrows wedding dinner. william was in lambton with bingley, who was to be his best man, trying on their suits, and jane had taken a walk around the estate, so i was left to my own accord which i took up in the library, reading my favourite book, great expectations by charles dickens.

i didnt realise how long i had been sat there reading until heard a knock on the door and realised it was dark outside. i puy my book down and turned to the door.

"come in" i said. it wasnt very loud but i knew the person on the other side of the door would hear me . william walked through the door, i hadnt seen him all day and missed him terribly. i stood and ran towards him flinging my self into his arms. he swung me around as he did georgiana on the day i first ever visited pemberley. once i my feet reconnected with the ground i rested my head against his chest, he chuckled at my reaction. "and what was that for may i ask?" he whispered in my ear. his breath tivkling against my neck.

"i missed you today. i havent seen you at all, when i woke this morning you had already left" i said pulling my face into a pout, he kissed me on the lips, nothing passionate just a peck, he knew that if we went any further than that we might be walked in on and he says he wont be able control hiself and might have to take me right there ont he library floor. not that i minded but we were asving oursleves for our marriage.

"im sorry dear, i should have left you a note or something, i missed you too, you know. but now i have to leave again, im going to lambton where i will be staying tonight. tradition says i am not to see my bride the day of the wedding until she is walking down the alter, so bingley and i are staying in that cosy B&B that adriana is staying at."

"humph, i dont like that tradition. but i think you should go or lilly will kick you out herself. good night william, i love you"

"good night lizzie, i love you too" with that he kissed gave me a bow, which i returned with a slight curtsey and a giggle, then he turned onhis heal and left the room. i went to the window and saw him mount cobalt and gallop down the drive. once he was out of sight i took up my candle put my book on the side table and wnet up to my room to retire for the night. i have a big day tommorrow.

tommorrow im getting married.

**ok so what do you think? getting any better. well please stick with me. next chapter is the wedding. hope you like it. and queries dont be afraid to ask, i dont bite. sorry this one took so long but my authors note should have explained it all. if you want me to carry on with the story after the wedding which is where i thought to stop, tell me other wise there is onyl one chapter to go! **

thanks  
>XOXO HARMONIESANGEL<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm getting married. I am getting married today. I am getting married to day to william. They were the only thoughts running through my head as i got out of my bed this morning.

I washed my self in the bath that had already been filled for me by one of the maids, then dried off using a cloth slipped on my robe and waited for jane, lilly and georgiana to arrive at my room to help me get ready for my wedding.

After pacing the room infront of the fire for at least a half and hour there was a knock on the door and jane, lilly and georgiana entered my room.

"lizzie, it your wedding day" Jane squealed. Her voicing nearly reaching a pitch only dogs could understand. But not in a bad way off course.

"I know Jane, i'm soo excited." Here excitement was so contagious, you just couldn't help getting caught up in it. " Now lets get ready or we will be late."

Georgiana and Lilly greeted me with nearly the same enthusiasm as my beloved sister. We all went into my side room to do our hair and our cosmetics. My hair was pinned up at the back of my head, and my eyes were of a light purple colour as to match the bridesmaid dresses. jane's hair was half pinned up and half let down in ringlets, her eyes were of a white colour to match my dress. Georgiana was the same.

After having our hair and cosmetics done wee slipped into our dresses and shoes, with our jewellery. We had ten minutes to be at the church for the wedding, and it took 5 minutes to get there if the roads were good.

we left pemberly just in time to make it to the church on time. as we waited for the music to start, my father approached as he wouldbe giving my hand in marriage to william. "you look stunning, lizzie" his glassy eyes looked at me with conflicting emotions, there was sadness and happyness each fighting for domination.

"you scrub well your self daddy" i replied. tears forming in my eyes, as i smiled at him. i didnt want to lose my father but i knew that i would not he would just have to share me now with another man in my life.

we were brought back to our current place in time, by the music starting annoucning that it my time to make my prescence known to the audience and william.

o0o

i stepped out onto the aisle, heads turned to me, as i made my descent to the alter. i smiled back at those smiling to me and inclined my head to those who did also. i scanned the faces of the crowds i started to feel nervous, there were so many faces i didnt recognize. but then the last face turned towards me and i knew my reason for being here, walking down this aisle, inbetween the sea of nameless faces, one shone brighter than all the rest . . . . william.

**OKAY GUYS THAT WAS THE END, I KNOW THE STORY WAS NOT EXACTLY UP TO SCRATCH OR VERY LONG, BUT IF YOU ARE READING THIS NOTE I THANK YOU THOROUGHLY FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGHOUT THIS. I MAY WRITE ANOTHER STORY AND WOULD PLEASED TO HAVE A BETA SO IF OYU ARE UP TO THE JOB LET ME KNOW X X **

**THANKYOU **

** HARMONIESANGEL XOXO**


End file.
